Individuals In Question Part 1: An Eventful Day
by decaf-latte
Summary: This is going to be a series of oneshots with rhr as the main pairing. Teachers writing notes, Hogwarts' faculty, staff, AND students all betting on when Ron and Hermione will finally 'see the light'. Read and Review, tell me if you hate it please.
1. Written in the Stars

**A/N: Hey y'all. This is just weird. Its kind of the beginning of a weird series it might become. A bunch of one shots set in the same year and storyline where they're all trying to get Ron and Hermione together. Anyways, Review.**

"Ron, you know that's Mione's desk, right?" Ron gave Harry an exasperated look.

"Yes, mate, I know it's her desk. But I'm tired. She can sit somewhere else today." Hermione walked in, exhausted. She had been running errands for teachers all morning, and didn't want to be bothered by Ron right now.

"Ron, that's my desk."

"Yeah, well now its my desk. Mione, come on, I'm already sitting here. Running all over the bloody castle is tiring, all right?" He looked at her, and she remembered he'd been up all night taking care of Harry. But **she'd** been up all night taking care of Ginny. _So shouldn't I get my desk? Hm. But he does look comfortable..._

"That may be, Ron, but it's still my desk. I happen to like it." He looked up at her, as though he didn't really care. She sighed. "Don't make me sit on you, Ron. I'm tired, and this bag is **heavy.**" He grinned at her.

"So sit down."

_I don't know if I actually want her to, or if I've gotten tired of fighting about it and just don't care_

_UH oh... why do they challenge each other like this? They must know what they're doing. Now she's either going to sit on him, or get very very angry. Nothing good ever comes of these..._

_He obviously thinks I'm not going to. I shouldn't...but I'm so tired. And he stole my chair!_

"Fine." She sat. On him.

_Wow. She actually sat. Oh my God, shes sitting on me._

_Whoa. Lets see what they **do**. This is very very interesting..._

_Oh, God, what possesed me to do that?_

Our three friends thoughts were interrupted by the not so dulcet tones of one Lavender Brown.

"Well its about time! I mean its not like I'm bitter about what happened between Ronald and I-

"Ronald and ME, Ronald and ME." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, Lavender..._just your grammar." _She added through clenched teeth.

"Right, well as I was saying, I'm not bitter," At this, Lavender broke off and smiled smugly. "I've always thought the two of you should get together. I mean you're just so perfect!..."

At this point, everyone in the vicinity tuned her out, and if anyone noticed that Hermione's cheeks were slightly pinker than usual, or Ron's ears were a darker tinge of red than normal, they didn't say anything.

_Hah. This is working out perfectly. I never knew those two were able to flirt! This is hilarious. God, if only Lav would shut up...Oh my God. Shes not that stupid, she's trying to SABOTAGE us. And them. And ME! Right, well I'll fix **her**._..

"Hello, class." Professor Sinistra had walked in unnoticed. "Ms. Brown, if you would kindly take your seat, we can begin our class." She gave Hermione and Ron an odd look, but said nothing.

_What? She didn't say anything... I don't think shes too happy with us, though. Maybe I should move...But she didn't say anything.. Maybe I should stay. That's right, of course you want to stay. Oh shut up. Oh, so you would want to move, then? Fine, fine, I want to stay. Happy now?_

"Bloody nuisance" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, the voice in my head."

"Riiight."

_Damn Lavender. Damn her. Shes so annoying! Maybe I should move...but when will I **ever** get to do this again? I mean its not like she likes me back..._

_Why didn't she say anything? Maybe she's getting sick. Maybe she needs to see Madam Pomfrey. Maybe **I** need to see Madam Pomfrey. I think theres something wrong with my heartrate at the moment..._

_Hah. Those two look so confused... I wonder if Professor Sinistra knows something..._

_Is he playing with my hair? Oh my God, he's playing with my hair. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay, I'm done now. What kind of twisted alternate reality **is this**? A good one, obviously. Or bad, because its alternate. Yes, that would make it bad, actually. Aww. Its an alternate reality. Well that explains why **this** is happening. Reality sucks. I agree._

"Today, we'll be starting with something a little different... As you all know, you-know-who is back. Dumbledore has advised us all to become unified. The best way I can think of to do this, is beginning in class. So, today we are going to start with a getting to know you exercise,--"

"Well it looks like some of the Gryffies know each other a little **too** well" Marrietta interjected loudly from the back of the room. Professor Sinistra gave her a quelling look, and Hermione just rolled her eyes. Professor Sinistra continued as though she hadnt been interrupted.

"and then we'll be doing something different in class today that I learned from—well, we'll get to that when we get to it. For now—, Yes, Minnie, can I help you with something?"

"Lorelei! I was just wondering if I could—" Professor McGonagall stopped, seeing Ron and Hermione in a...er... compromising situation._ Well this wont do! Not so soon. Lorelei wont be getting the best of me, especially not about those two!_

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, do kindly get on with whatever it is you two are supposed to be doing. **Honestly, just like Lily and James.**" She added under her breath.

They both blushed very very red and Marietta smirked.

_Oh that does it. She thinks she can sabotage me, hmm? Well those galleons are MINE. I'll show her._ "What did you need, Minnie?" Professor Sinistra asked sweetly.

"I wanted to borrow your copy of The Moons Many Faces."

_Hmm...lycanthropy? But why does Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, need abook on lycanthropy for? Werewolves don't transform willingly...It must be for the Order._

Professor Sinistra summoned the book and gave it to Professor McGonagall.

"Here you are, then. Anything else?" Lorelei noted with glee that Hermione and Ron were still seated together, and talking to Harry about something.

"No, this will do, Lorelei. Thank you." Minerva started for the door, then turned. "Ms. Granger!" Then she left.

"Right, sorry Professor."

Hermione and Ron blushed. Normally this sort of thing would be found hilarious, but every student was saving it up to be retold to their friends later in their common rooms. This was going to affect the betting pools hugely.

_Well, that's over then. Best get up so she can sit down. _Ron sighed.

_Awww. Hey wait, whats he doing? His hands are on my waist...oh my God. Is it sooo sad that he has nice hands? Cause he has nice hands. And arms. Hello? Are youf eeling all right? Right. Definitely need to pay a visit to Madam Pomfrey. Maybe those men in white left you pills again...Oh, shut up. But I do need to go see her. Okay, this is weird. Ag I'm heavy. He probably thinks I'm fat now. Okay, this summer, I am going to run, I really am. Aw. Alternate reality over. Ah well. It was nice while it lasted..._

Ron sighed. "Well it was nice while it lasted." He said under his breath, going to sit next to Harry.

"Nice one, mate. Very smooth." Harry grinned at him. Ron blushed.

"Oh shut up. You're dating my little sister, and don't forget it." Harry laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that one stopped working a **long** time ago, mate."

Lorelei glared at the closed door for a moment before resuming a businesslike tone. "Alright class, lets get started."

Meanwhile, Minerva went back to her office to write a letter...

To: N. Tonks

CC: Rest of group: betting: 2 wk pool

All right. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Lorelei has them in class right now. As we are all aware, the individuals in question are usually very careful to avoid physical contact of any kind. However, upon entering Lorelei's classroom this afternoon, I was shocked to see her sitting in her usual desk, but on him! Any further sabotage would be welcome, as you all know I have a bit of a personal attatchment to these two. Have at it.

-Min

In the Defense Classroom, Tonks was preparing for her lesson when a letter arrived. Reading it, she laughed aloud. Glancing at the clock, the pink haired witch rushed out of the room, heading towards the Astronomy classroom.

"All right now class, as you can see the room is divided into three parts. I will be—yes, Nymphadora, what can I do for you?" Professor Sinistra found herself wondering how Minerva had sent an owl so quickly.

"Oh, I lost my earring the other day, and I thought I might've left it in here when we had tea. D'you mind if I look around?" _Brilliant._

"Oh, no, go right ahead."

"Right, I was on this couch when I was here..." She went over to a desk about 3 desks away from Hermione and bent down.

_Hmmm... Getting to know each other...right. better not stick around._

"Found it! Thanks Pr-Lorelei." The younger woman smiled at Professor Sinistra and left.

"Not a problem, Tonks." The older woman had a bit of a soft spot for the young energetic auror."All right now, class. Everyone born in the months of January, April, July, and October come over to the first section. You're my Team 1. Team 2: Those born in February, May, August, and November. Team 3: Those born in March, June, September, and December. Now the goal here is to promote unity, so I want you to find someone you don't know (preferably not from your house) and find out something about them. Go to it, you have 8 minutes."

Somehow, they managed to find desks and sit. Professor Sinistra came by in a moment.

"Group 3, you have no Ravenclaws!" Professor Sinistra exclaimed.

"Yes, quite a few of us are sick today, Professor." Marietta told her.

"Ah well, match up amongst yourselves, then." She said, and bustled off.

Team 3 matched up so quickly, it would've been impossible for Ron to end up with anyone but Hermione as a partner.

"Right then. Something we don't know about each other..." He laughed. "This will be challenging." Hermione smiled. "You go first." She told him, grinning.

To: M. McGonagall

CC: rest of group: Betting 2 wk pool

Everyone-

They were sitting in their usual spots, but L is doing some kind of bonding exercise on grounds of school unity. Anyone else care to try their luck? Be careful, L might suspect something.

-Tonks

"Alright, umm. The reason I hate spiders is—"

"I know, Ron. Fred." Ron laughed.

"Yeah, I forgot you knew that one. Hm... Okay. My dad got me to watch a muggle movie once, and now I have a sort of collection of muggle musicals on tape." He laughed. Hermione looked shocked.

"Really? Whats your favorite?" She asked him, amazed.

"Um.. I actually like _The Sound Of Music_." He told her, looking slightly embarrassed. She grinned.

"Me too!" They laughed.

"Okay, but that doesn't count, you have to tell me something else I didn't know about you." He told her. She laughed.

"Okay. When I was in Primary School, I was always reading, and one day a girl decided she wanted to steal my book, because I did better on the spelling test than she did. Well, the next day she wasn't in school, but I hear she was very very sick." Hermione looked at Ron, but he was laughing too hard to say anything.

"That is so like you, Mione."

"Er, thanks."

"All right class, time to start. We're going to be playing Jeopardy! It's a muggle television gameshow. Would everyone who has seen it please raise their hands?" Up went Hermione's hand as well as Harry's, Dean's and a few others. Just then, The door opened yet AGAIN, and in came Charlie Weasley.

"Yes Charlie? What can I do for you?" Professor Sinistra asked, barely containing her glee. They were all wondering what had happened.

"Hello Lorelei. I was just wondering if you still had my Quidditch strategy book..." He trailed off.

"Oh, of course, I wont be a moment." She vanished into her office. Charlie nodded a greeting at the trio. "Here you are, Charlie."

"Thanks, Lorelei."

"No problem, Charlie." He left, and Professor Sinistra began explaining the theory of Jeopardy to the class.

To: M. McGonagall

CC: rest of group: betting-2 wk pool

People- we have no need to get worked up. They seemed perfectly normal. All we need to do it make sure nothing happens between now and you-know-what. Keep me informed.

-Charlie

Seamus-

I hope your plan works, cause we don't have all that much time. And did you say you have SLYTHERINS betting! What do they have their money on? Just out of curiosity.

See ya,

Charlie

After about 20 minutes of attempting to explain Jeopardy to the class, Professor Sinistra gave up and decided to just hold the lesson as usual.

"Right, everyone open your texts to page 32. We'll pick up with Jupiter in the next lesson. Read the chapter tonight. Class dismissed."

"Wow, easy lesson, yeah?" Seamus commented to Dean, who nodded.

"Yeah, one of the easiest yet, but pretty interesting, what with Ron and Hermione." He looked around carefully, then dropped 3 sickles into Seamus's hand. "You know which." He told him, walking away. Seamus grinned and pocketed the coins.

_This was proving to be a very eventful day indeed._

**A/N: Alright, so let me know what ya thought.**

**Love & Chocolate,**

**Millie**


	2. Eight Months Notice

**(A/N: Okay, so here it is! The second chapter of your FAVORITE story written by your FAVORITE authors! Lol. This chapter is by…dun dun dun…ckontowderdon32! YAY!)**

**Bold…Ron's thoughts.**

_Italic…Hermione's thoughts._

Underlined…Harry's thoughts.

**(A/N: Get it, got it, doubt it, GOOD! Moving on to the story then…)**

**She sat on me.**

**Yup. I can't believe it…**

**SHE sat on ME.**

**I know…kind of weird for Hermione, eh?**

**She SAT ON me.**

**Uh…yeah…**

**SHE SAT ON ME!**

**OKAY, understood!**

Ron was in the Common Room, trying to mull over all that had happened today. Which was basically Hermione sitting on him.

Hermione couldn't take her mind off that particular event either, as she also reclined in the Common Room, careful to avoid his gaze.

_Look, why are you so embarrassed? You said you'd sit on him and so you did. It's not the Apocalypse!_

_I sat on him…_

_Yeah, so maybe it was a bit out of the ordinary. But since when have you, Hermione Jane Granger, been mediocre?_

_I SAT on him…_

_Yes, we have established that fact already. Okay, if you're THAT worked up about it, just go and apologize!_

_I sat ON him…_

_I GET IT!_

Hermione's (somewhat repetitive) train of thought was broken as she suddenly realized that a "certain someone" was standing in front of her large, cushiony, velvet red chair.

"Um…yes, Ron?" Hermione found herself looking above his head, as she was too shy to face him bravely.

Ron blushed at the sound of her voice.

**Okay, how LAME can you get? Blushing at the SOUND of her voice?**

**SHE SAT ON ME!**

**sigh**

"Um…yeah…uh…I'm just…sorry that I didn't move…and that you had to sit on me…"

Hermione blushed. Harry, who was casually looking in on their conversation (or really blushing contest), couldn't hold back a snicker. COME ON, he had money on them! Couldn't they do a little better than this?

"Oh…no…I didn't mind…" Realization suddenly struck her. WHAT had she just said? Ron was staring at her now, awe-struck.

Everyone in the Common Room would have gasped, but they were trying to be a bit more conspicuous than that. You don't want to let people know that you're eavesdropping on them when…well, when you're eavesdropping on them.

"I mean," Hermione was past pink, her cheeks starting to turn to red… "that it's okay…I didn't mind that you didn't move…wait, what?" She shook her head, confused. "It's…it's okay. Just…move next time, okay?"

They both chuckled weakly.

Harry sighed. He had to get things moving quickly or else his money would be down the drain. Others present were of the same opinion (e.g. Fred and George, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Ginny). Their moolah was on the line, and the two "friends" were just blushing? They had two weeks to get together as a couple, or else…they, the dutiful spectators, would have to pay up.

Lavender, however, was watching and was pleased. As she had been betting AGAINST them, she was happy with the progress being made. Or rather, the progress that WASN'T being made.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry smoothly cut in from across the room.

Hermione stopped blushing immediately.

_Did he just hear what I said? I hope not…_

It would be DEVASTATINGLY embarrassing if everyone in the Common Room realized my…he he…mistake…

"Um…hi!"

"Hey, um, could you do me a favor? Could you help Ron with the…um…Transfiguration homework?" Harry had no idea what he was saying, just ANYTHING to get the two to work together, stay together for a little longer.

"Um…why would that help you, Harry?" Ron asked, a puzzled expression on his face matching the one on Hermione's.

"Because…I was going to practice Quidditch with Ginny, and…um…I need help and I know that you'll tell me what Hermione helped you with!" Harry finished triumphantly.

It was a totally lame cover-up, one that hardly made sense, but Hermione and Ron were secretly glad for the excuse to talk with one another for a little more time, and so they both accepted it with a shrug.

Ginny shot Harry a "what-Quidditch-practice-I-never-heard-anything-about-a-Quidditch-practice-why-didn't-you-tell-me?" glance. He shook his head slightly and motioned to the two, who were already diving into Hermione's Transfiguration book, with his eyes. Ginny smiled widely, and motioned to the portrait door, when suddenly—

Lavender struck.

Dun dun dun.…no way was she going to let Potter interfere! That was NOT going to be accepted by Lavender the…the…lacto-vegetarian!

"Oh, Ronnikins!" Lavender addressed her EX-boyfriend with a coy smile. "I was wondering if you could come here for a second, I need to ask you what you want for your birthday!"

Ron looked dumbfounded, but started to get up from his comfortable place next to Hermione.

Harry quickly intercepted. "Oh Lavender, I was meaning to, um, talk to you about that, I had a list of neat ideas!"

Realizing she was defeated for now, she cast Harry a venomous glance. He returned it with an angelic shrug of his shoulders.

She flounced past him. "You wait, Potter! Those Galleons are SO mine!"

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Ron…your birthday isn't for eight months!"

He smirked. "I'm always willing to accept early presents!"

With a roll of her eyes, they continued homework.

Harry escorted Ginny out of the portrait, broomsticks in hand five minutes later. Once out on the grounds, they quickly chatted about ways to get Ron and Hermione together as boyfriend and girlfriend, forgetting completely about their flying date.

"Harry, I don't know what we're going to do, but we can't waste ANY time."

"I know, I know!" Harry pounded his forehead in a vain attempt to start up his brain. "I just don't know what we can do…Ginny, what is it?" Ginny had stopped walking, and was know deep in thought.

"Ginny?"

"Harry, how about this…" Quickly she outlined her plan. Harry nodded slowly.

"Ron's just dense enough to believe it…and Hermione SHOULD accept…I'll address it to them tomorrow!"

"You realize it's probably not going to get them together, it'll just let them…bond a bit more. They might even be mad at you once they realized what you've done, that you've tricked them," Ginny added.

"It'll work. I know it will." Harry said confidently with a smile.

The next day in Herbology…

"Ron!"

"What?" Ron moaned, his head resting on his arms on the table. He was tired. He had stayed up ALL NIGHT practically, working on homework with Hermione. For some reason, Fred and George had insisted that she keep checking over his work. Not that he didn't like the time with her, but…well, a guy needs some rest now and then! It was actually kind of suspicious, what with the mischievous glances and sneaky smiles that they had been giving each other…but then again, the twins were always up to something.

And hey, they hadn't killed anyone…YET

Harry was too engrossed in slipping on his gloves to hear Ron's reply. They had to pickle snawzeberries. Huh?

"I said WHAT?" Ron said irritably, annoyed at his best mate's ignorance.

"Ron, you know how we have the afternoon off?" Harry started.

"Yeah…"

"Well, Hogwarts is home to a mysterious plant that bears fruit only once every five hundred million years. It's the only one of its kind, and its right by the lake…"

"Harry, what's your point? I'm too tired to care about a bloody plant!"

"Shh!" Harry whispered urgently, hoping that Professor Sprout wouldn't hear Ron and come over there and beat them up, like she did to poor Dennis Creevey once.

"Okay, okay, sorry…go on…but make it interesting or else I'll forget…" Ron muttered.

"The plant is known as the muffin plant, and tonight it will produce five perfectly baked chocolate muffins!" Harry cried dramatically. Ron gaped at him, beginning to drool.

"Count me in, mate!" he said enthusiastically, now appearing much more sober as he wiped the sleep away from his eyes and saliva from his mouth.

"You won't forget?" Harry asked playfully with a punch to Ron's shoulder.

"No WAY! Totally interesting piece of news, that one." came the reply.

Harry smiled. Now for Hermione…

"Hermione?" Harry whispered in History of Magic. It was all he could do to stay awake.

"WHAT, Harry? I'm trying to take notes, because I KNOW that you and Ron won't!" she said fiercely, not looking at him but at her notebook which was full of scribbles and footnotes.

Harry looked on incredulously. Footnotes? What student used FOOTNOTES?

Footnotes. Geez, Hermione.

Hey…could there be handnotes?

Or kneenotes, nosenotes, eyenotes—

Yeah, eyenotes! That's like "I know!" Hilarious!

**(A/N: Okay, sorry bout that, moving on…he he…)**

Hey! I was on a roll there!

**(A/N: Eyenotes, eyenotes, but still…lol.)**

Ha ha ha. Fine. Anyway, back to Hermione…

Right…

"Hermione, I'm sorry and I REALLY appreciate you taking all of those…footnotes…but I was wondering if you wanted to get some…extra credit."

Hermione's head shot up before you could say "A+."

"Keep talking, I'm listening…" She resumed taking notes, but her eyes were on Harry.

"You see, there's going to be a class on the lake. Ron and I are going too, although just for the extra credit part of course."

"Ro-Ron's going?" Hermione stuttered, her cheeks flushing.

"Um…yeah…" Harry decided that her getting all flustered about the mention of Ron was a good thing, and continued. "Anyway, it's about the uses of…um…dragon blood. One hundred ways to use it effectively and safely."

Hermione gasped with delight, her face lit up like a child's would at the word Christmas or presents. "What class is it extra credit for?"

Harry faltered here. "Um…any class you want!"

Hermione's face showed suspicion. "Any class? It wouldn't be Potions, or maybe Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Uh…yeah, that's it! Defense Against the Dark Arts, sorry, yeah, I just forgot."

Hermione still didn't trust him fully on that, but decided to forget it. "Okay, cool! So…when is it?"

"Tonight, on our afternoon break!" Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "Cool! I'll be there!"

Harry kicked back in his chair, ready to slip into sleep.

Hermione's voice cut in. "…Harry, where is it?"

Harry opened one eye. "By the lake."

**(A/N: Okay, so if you think you know what's going to happen, give us authors reviews:) It'll make my day…and decaf latte's too, I'm sure…that button is just BEGGING to be pushed! Okay, I'll stop. But please tell me what you think, since I did this chappie-happy!)**


	3. Conspiracy Theories

Hermione turned and glared at Seamus. "What exactly do you want?" She demanded testily. Seamus didn't even have the grace to turn pink.

"Well that's a fine hello I get, after all the effort I went through to get you away from your homework." She glowered.

"Seamus, will you **please** tell me why you bothered me so I can get back to the homework which I was so rudely distracted from." She told him in a menacing tone, not to mention very quickly.

"Did I mention you speak very quickly?" Seamus asked her, trying (and failing) to look innocent. Rolling her eyes, Hermione sighed.

"The **point**, Seamus?"

"Does there have to be a point, Hermione? Can't a bloke just say hi?"

"A bloke, yes. You, no." Seamus looked affronted.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Hermione bent over her essay again.

"Whatever you want it to mean, Seamus. Now can I please get back to my homework?"

"No, as a matter of fact. You need a break." At this he broke off and gestured around them to the empty Common Room. "Look outside, Hermione!" He waved a hand vaguely in the direction of the window. "It's a sunny day, and everyone's out, except you. I've been sent to fetch you, so come on, let's go." She looked at him suspiciously. Sighing, he stood up. "Come on, Hermione. A few hours aren't going to hurt."

"Alright." She grudgingly conceded.

It _was_ a beautiful fall day, after all… And she was getting tired of studying…_No you aren't. Shut up, I am too. Nuh uh, you just want to see Ron. Of course, I haven't seen my friends all day. Harry, Ron, Ginny, everyone. That's because they're outside, like normal people. Oh psh._

Seamus, completely oblivious to Hermione's inner dialogue, looked at her expectantly. Picking her sweater up off the couch, she followed Seamus out the portrait hole. Through the empty hallways and staircases of Hogwarts they walked, until they finally reached the grand staircase. Seamus started down, then came to a sudden halt when he realized she was no longer right behind him. Turning to look at her, he started, "Hermione, if you're intending to turn around—" Then he stopped. She was standing at the top of the staircase with a mischievous glint in her eyes. He frowned. She grinned. Then she suddenly climbed onto the railing and slid down. He stood staring in astonishment. His mouth opened and closed. She smiled and sailed past him. Shaking himself, Seamus ran down the stairs after her. She smiled apologetically at him when he finally reached the landing, huffing a bit.

"Sorry, but I've always wanted to do that." She shrugged and started towards the doors. Seamus jogged to catch up with her, shaking his head. _Women. I'll never understand them._

Hermione sighed happily as she walked into the sunlight. Closing her eyes, she inhaled greedily. She loved the smell of autumn. Smiling slightly, she remembered afternoons spent jumping in piles of leaves with her old neighbors. Hermione was rudely awakened from her reminiscing by something large and heavy hitting her squarely in the shoulder. The left shoulder, to be precise. Said large and heavy something proceeded to knock her over. She sighed resignedly. Opening her eyes, she found herself face to face _More like nose to nose, actually…Yes, well...nose to nose then._ With none other than Ronald Weasley.

"My shoulder hurts." She muttered. He looked concernedly down at her.

"Are you all right, Mione?"

_How could I **not** be all right? We're about a millimeter apart._ But that's not what she said. No, she said…

"I'll—"

Harry turned around. He could swear he was hearing Hermione laughing, but she was up in the Common Room, studying. No, she was lying under Ron, laughing insanely, and—wait a second. Lying under Ron?! What in the name of MERLIN?! Approaching them cautiously, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled his wand out.

"Mione? Mione!!" Ron was starting to get slightly panicked now. He suddenly seemed to realize he was still on top of her, and probably cutting off her air supply, and picked himself up. She rolled over, still laughing.

"I'm—giggle—fine – giggle, " She managed to get out before collapsing into hysterical laughter once more. Ginny finally came over. Pulling Harry and Ron back, she knelt over her friend.

"Hmm." She murmured. "Mmhmm…" She turned to face the two boys. "She has been doing much too much homework, and needs to be kept stress free for the next week." Ginny diagnosed. The boys looked horrified.

"Oh honestly you two, its not as though she's dying. She'll be fine!" Harry looked accusingly at Ron.

"You killed her!" Ron and Ginny looked at him oddly. Harry crouched beside his friend.

"Hermione! Hermione come back to me!!!"

"Harry, are you _crying_?" Ginny looked from Ron to Hermione to Harry and back to Ron. Ron shrugged.

"Okay, who wants some hot chocolate?" Ginny asked. At this, Hermione sprang up.

"Sounds good to me." She said, grinning. The other three all gaped at her. Ginny started to go in, but Hermione sighed.

"Its so nice out here… Don't you love the fall?" Ron wondered if she knew how that could be interpreted. Ginny smiled and looped her arm through Hermione's.

"C'mon, Mione, we can play another time."

They left the others outside in the warm air. As they walked along the corridor, Ginny snuck a glance at Hermione.

"So, Mione, that's the second time this week you've been caught in a rather…compromising position…with my brother. Care to explain yourself?"

Hermione looked at the younger girl.

"No, Ginny, I don't." She smiled in a smirk-y sort of way. Ginny glared up at her friend. Then her expression took on a bit of an evil quality.

"You fancy my brother." Hermione, to her credit, barely flinched as she reached up to tickle the pear.

"You doooooo" Ginny sang out. Hermione didn't even look at her as they clambered through the door and into the kitchen.

A mug of steamy chocolatey marshmallowy goodness later, Ginny was still at it.

"Come on, Mione….You know you want to admit it." Hermione stirred the remains of her hot chocolate. Also known as heaven in a mug. Lifting it to her lips, she sipped.

"Mmmm." She sighed contentedly. Ginny was not fooled by her innocent act.

"I'm not fooled by your innocent act, Mione. It wont work until you admit it." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What ever _do_ you mean, Ginevra?" Ginny glared.

"Shut it."

Suddenly, the door flew open. In strolled none other than Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnegan.

"Oh!" Ron look surprised. "We thought you'd be gone by now."

Hermione laughed. "Actually, we were just finishing up." She thought she saw a slightly annoyed look cross Seamus' face.

"Oh, no need for you to leave!" Seamus announced brightly. He sat down across from Ginny with a triumphant look in her direction. Of course, his sitting there left Ron with the only available seat, next to Hermione. He took the seat without even hesitating, and Hermione tensed imperceptibly. "No, we _really_ need to be going." Ginny said, looking somewhat shaken. "We'll-see-you-guys-later.-in-the-common-room-maybe?-or-maybe-at-dinner.-see-ya-!" And with that, she whisked Hermione out the door and into the corridor.

Seamus and Ron sat at the counter looking at each other confusedly.

Seamus sighed. _So much for that plan._

Hermione and Ginny ran all the way through the corridor, up two flights of stairs through a trick door, up one moving staircase, through two tapestries and one hidden door, until they finally emerged, in a deserted classroom. Ginny motioned for Hermione to be quiet, and snuck along the wall, inching along until she reached the door. Turning the handle, she poked her head out and then back in, amid Hermione's laughter.

"Gin? What exactly are you doing?" Ginny shushed her.

"We're on the Charms corridor. Coast clear, or it appears to be." She said this in a stage whisper with a suspicious look directed over her shoulder.

"Gin? Hello? No ones in here. No ones out there. Furthermore, no one cares whether we are in here or out there." Ginny eyes her exasperatedly.

"That's what you think." Hermione just barely managed to suppress the urge to roll her eyes.

"Ginny, honestly, I though we'd moved on from this conspiracy th—"

"SHHH!!" Ginny shushed her again. This time Hermione could hear voices outside the classroom. Before Hermione could protest, Ginny grabbed her arm and dragged her under a desk. The voices passed, and Hermione got out from under the table, followed by Ginny. Hermione glared at her friend.

"Well now that we've gone over **that**, can we please go back to the common room? I have some studying to get done before the Extra Credit Study session by the lake this afternoon. Ginny looked puzzled. (as she had a bit of a short term memory problem.)

"Extra Credit? What extra credit?" Outside the classroom, Seamus glared at the door, since he couldn't see Ginny. Somehow, she seemed to pick up on his anger vibes.

"Oh, **that** extra credit!" Hermione eyed her friend suspiciously. Fortunately, Ginny was a good actress. "By the lake, right? I overheard Terry telling Ernie. For DADA. Hah, he **needs** it." She rolled her eyes convincingly. Hermione looked at her nervously. "Do you really think it'll help? I mean, I don't really understand the theory she's trying to teach us at the moment. And I definitely need an O to make it into Auror training." Ginny was kind of surprised, seeing Hermione look so insecure. She looked at her friend carefully. "Auror training…I'm sure the extra credit will help." Ginny told her truthfully, thinking, _Ron isn't half bad at DADA….I'm sure once they get together he'll help her. Hell, he'd help her anyway. And theres always Harry…_ "And if it doesn't, you could always ask Harry or Ron, or anyone from the DA. You know we'd be happy to help." Hermione smiled gratefully at the redhead. "Thanks, Gin." Ginny grinned back. Hermione pushed her out of the classroom, laughing at her friend's semi paranoia. They walked to the right, towards Gryffindor Tower. They didn't notice Lavender, looking after them with what could really only be described as an evil look.

**A/N: Mwahaha. Review, and I'll update…or ckontowderdon will, either one. Anyways, love y'all, and constructive criticism…sorry this one is kind of rushed…its sort of transition-y.**

**Love & Chocolate,**

**Milli**


End file.
